<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>And We Don't Notice Any Time Pass by TinySpiney</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520543">And We Don't Notice Any Time Pass</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySpiney/pseuds/TinySpiney'>TinySpiney</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I See You [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Android Cole Anderson, Android Elijah Kamski, Android Gavin Reed, Android Hank Anderson, Android Jeffrey Fowler, Gen, Human Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Human CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 (Detroit: Become Human), Human Upgraded Connor | RK900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 05:20:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27520543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinySpiney/pseuds/TinySpiney</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from We're Going To Be Friends by The White Stripes!!</p><p>I know that I've already said that this series was going to be done for good on a few other occasions. Two, I think. But this is where it really does end. We've got birthday specials for everyone, they've got their lives in order. </p><p>This series was a lot of fun to write!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I can't believe the series that is my baby is done,,,, (o_ _)ﾉ(´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Connor &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60 &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Hank Anderson &amp; Upgraded Connor | RK900, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Elijah Kamski, Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Gavin Reed, Upgraded Connor | RK900 &amp; Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I See You [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>And We Don't Notice Any Time Pass</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title is from We're Going To Be Friends by The White Stripes!!</p><p>I know that I've already said that this series was going to be done for good on a few other occasions. Two, I think. But this is where it really does end. We've got birthday specials for everyone, they've got their lives in order. </p><p>This series was a lot of fun to write!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. I can't believe the series that is my baby is done,,,, (o_ _)ﾉ(´▽`ʃ♡ƪ)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>November 11th 2110 11:13 AM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone were to ask Niles where he thought he’d be in ten years when he was ten years old, he’d say Detroit. Simply because he had never known anything different and loved his home. Sure there were things he could stand to see change, but he ultimately loved his city. However, if someone were to ask him what he thought now, he wouldn’t be able to answer the question. A lot had happened in the past few decades. He and his brothers finally were reunited in 2089, one of his brothers adopted a child in 2090, Niles himself had adopted a child in 2105. Life had changed significantly for them all over the years. From the time they were human to the very moment he was in currently. Cole was twenty-seven now, thriving and working at Elijah’s company. Daisy was twenty and just starting to figure her own life out for herself. Needless to say, their family was changing. Also needless to say; Niles was having a bit of a hard time coming to terms with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Evan was five now, and that was amazing. He handled the transfers incredibly well thus far and even impressed Elijah with them. Which if Elijah was impressed, then that meant it was pretty freaking impressive. Honestly, Niles was impressed, himself. Evan was such a happy kid. Always smiling and saying he loved his family, playing without a care and singing along to whatever show intro was on that he liked. Which, as Niles let out a deep sigh, he noticed Evan was doing at the moment. Toys were scattered around the living room floor and the television had on some reruns of a newer children’s show. Evan, ever the excitable child he was, had decided that jumping around and dancing while singing was the best idea he could have had. It was...adorable. Niles took a short clip of it and sent it to his family, grinning at the reactions he got. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though one of the responses was a shot of Niles through a window. Caleb, Gavin, and Daisy. He rushed to open the door, excitedly telling Evan who was coming to visit. The little boy immediately abandoned his little dance to run at his uncles and hug their legs. Meanwhile, Daisy came over to chat with Niles for a little while. She had really...grown into such a lovely young woman. Even if she was a little obsessed with bees. But hey, there were worse things to be into, so Niles would just ask her about the insects and happily listen to her rattle off whatever new things she had learned. This conversation was no different. Niles gave her a good-natured smirk and comfortably crossed his arms while Daisy spoke about bees. It was cute. It reminded him of himself when he was younger, how he would go on and on and on about his fixations. Soon enough, Caleb and Gavin entered the conversation with Evan. Daisy, ever the sweetheart she was, crouched down on the floor and sat with Evan. Even if it was about bees. But it was cute to see her gently point to the bee on her turtleneck and explain things about the insect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The parents decided to sit at the kitchen table and talk. Nothing much, just to make conversation before the others happened to get there. Mostly about their kids and various events in their lives. Apparently, according to Gavin’s “detective’s gut”, Daisy had a partner. She hadn’t said anything to either of them. Which made Caleb gently smack Gavin’s shoulder and tell him not to speculate about their daughter’s love life. It was so domestic. It was so...carefree. Niles expressed that he was looking forward to if Daisy introduced a partner. He was going to be the cool uncle that wouldn’t interrogate the kid. Which got a laugh out of the husbands, even if it was mostly Caleb. Who happened to be the one to tell Gavin not to interrogate Charlie when Cole started dating her. Such was the life of the Andersons, Reeds, and Fowlers, he supposed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of, the rest of the family had arrived. Connor shuffled in with Cole and Hank, who was speaking with Jeff and Elijah rather animatedly. With the whole family in the house, all hell was going to break loose. Connor immediately went over to the kids, giving Daisy a kiss on the cheek and chatting with her as Evan came to give him a hug. Cole decided to hang around Elijah and they spoke about work. Unbelievable. At Niles’ makeshift birthday party. Though he couldn’t help the smile as he vaguely listened in on their conversation. It was mostly about new updates and software patches. Cole was always such a smart kid. Though, on the opposite end of that spectrum were Hank and Jeff. Who looked like two frat boys having a great time. Honestly, it was pretty funny. It was the wholesome definition of boys will be boys. Jeff pulling up a hologram in his hand and excitedly showing it to Hank, and then Hank pulling up his own and trying to make Jeff laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their family was nearly whole and complete. See, Niles knew something the rest of their family didn’t exactly know. Elijah had his own child. Well. He would in time. She was a topic of debate back within the walls of the company, Niles knew that all too well. Somehow Cole hadn’t gotten wind of it. It was the small things, really. Niles knew that Cole would agree with his uncle and support him fully. Though people never exactly reacted well to creators having relationships with their creations. Take Chloe and Elijah. Once word got out after the trial, the world reacted. However, Chloe was also extremely unhinged and desperately needed help. Though that wasn’t to say that Niles felt she got off too easy. He still wanted her to pay for what she did to them all. Mostly for what she did to Connor. But he had his own family to look out for now, even if it was only him and his son. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An excited shriek from Evan pulled Niles from his thoughts with a smile. Connor had hoisted Evan up on his shoulders and was quickly walking through the house to show them how tall the little boy suddenly was. The way Elijah warmly smiled at him made Niles lean back in his chair with a grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nines, you ever think about dating?” Gavin’s voice drew Niles’ suddenly wide eyes away. “What? I’m just askin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean… Kinda, yeah.” He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and shrugged. “But not everybody wants to date a single dad of a kindergartener, y’know?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mm… No, I don’t, I’m married.” Gavin laughed heartily as Caleb gently elbowed him in the side. “What I mean is that I don’t get it. But that doesn’t mean nobody’s out there for ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” Niles sighed and watched Elijah put Evan up on his own shoulders instead. “But Elijah is already basically his other parent. I think Evan is okay with how things are in his life. At least I hope he is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s all you can really do, Nines.” Caleb reached across the table and patted his forearm affectionately. “All we can do as parents is hope for the best for our kids.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles was well-acquainted with that concept. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to do everything for Evan. He knew that there was no way he would be able to protect his son from the bad in the world forever. Soon enough he was going to either simply learn through people talking, or by experience. The thought of it being by experience made Niles’ heart ache a little bit. But things had been good so far. Things were good in their lives, their family’s lives. Niles honestly felt content with how things had turned out for everyone. Sure things were still weird sometimes, but everything was ultimately okay in the end. Cole was alive, Gavin and Caleb got married, Elijah was free of Chloe, Hank had his family back. Things were...good. Niles thought that his life had turned out relatively okay considering the circumstances. So with a grin, he stood up from his chair and clapped his hands, saying it was time for the party festivities to begin. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>November 11th 2110 6:28 PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>After everyone had gone home, Niles relaxed on the couch watching Evan avoid his bedtime by insisting he wanted to stay up late. Elijah, ever the instigator he could be, gave him a wager. He could stay up, so long as he actually stayed up. If he was wide awake, then he wouldn’t have to be tucked in and sent to bed. The little boy agreed a half hour ago. Niles regarded him fondly as he was half asleep in the middle of the floor. A pile of his toys by his hands as he tried to play to show he was awake enough to stay up. Niles shrugged at Elijah when he was given a </span>
  <em>
    <span>look</span>
  </em>
  <span> for letting Evan stay up. Though he ended up putting on some </span>
  <em>
    <span>Super Friends</span>
  </em>
  <span> just to fill the silence and give Evan something to focus on instead of the impending adult conversation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles fully intended on talking to Elijah about his daughter. The teeny tiny little DM100 that he had created for himself, that he was too scared to actually activate and raise on his own. She had been done for a year, and yet Elijah still got cold feet every time someone even mentioned the DM line. Well, it wasn’t cold feet exactly. If it was, then Elijah would have sent her off to another family who would have loved her and raised her to the best of their abilities. No, he wanted to raise her. He was just scared to do it alone. It wasn’t like he wasn’t there for most of Evan’s life thus far. He was amazing with him, he was with Daisy, and he was fantastic with Cole growing up. There was no reason for him to be so nervous. Or...Niles felt that way at least. Though maybe he was a little biased in having his pseudo-brother as his work affiliate and best friend. But he felt that Elijah was going to be pretty great. That he didn’t need to worry because he already was. Maybe the best way to go about asking him about her was to open up about something else. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Has Evan ever called you his dad?” Niles quietly apologised when Elijah choked on his wine. “I-I just mean… You kind of are like another father for him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He hasn’t, no. He’s never called me his father.” Elijah warily eyed Niles for a second before breaking into a smile and shaking his head. Then raising his glass for Niles to clink his own against. “But here’s to brothers co-parenting a kid, I suppose. He’s the best child I’ve ever helped raise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s the only child you’ve ever helped raise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s a minor detail, Ni.” </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Elijah grinned as Niles clinked their glasses together. A quiet shuffling made the two of them lower their glasses and watch as a sleepy Evan climbed up on the couch to lean against Niles and close his eyes. With a quiet apology and soft smirk, Niles handed his glass to Elijah and scooped up his son to deposit him into his bed. Their nightly routine was forgotten because of the commotion in the house. But breaking it for one night wouldn’t make it all fall apart. Niles quietly told Evan he loved him before pressing a kiss to his forehead, and sitting with him for a little while to watch him fall asleep. Niles sighed to himself as he affectionately ran a hand through his son’s hair, and got up to go back to his conversation with Elijah. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once he was settled next to him and had his wine in his hand again, Niles took a breath. Not that he actually needed it. But it was comforting to be more human. To be a little bit of what he used to be, and feel comfortable in it even. With a quick sip of the dark blue liquid, Niles worked himself up a bit over it. Not in a particularly bad way. Though that was ultimately what ended up happening. Curse his wild thoughts and how they permanently ran at a hundred miles per hour. He took a second to collect himself again, to calm down and assure himself that he wasn’t prying into his brother’s life. That this wasn’t something rude and possibly mean. Elijah was nervous, and that was perfectly normal. But he also was waiting for a full year, which wasn’t fair to his daughter. Or...the being that would become his daughter if he ever activated her. Niles took a sip of his wine and decided now was the time to ask. Otherwise he never would. Then with a sigh, he began to speak again. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do have a name for her, right?” Niles turned down the volume of the television and swirled his wine as Elijah choked a little again. “Sorry, just curious. We were talking about Evan and… Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I do have a name; I’ve always had a name.” A breathy laugh came from Elijah. “I was thinking of naming her Alexa.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like the - what’s it called? - the Amazon thing?” Niles crinkled his nose at first, but then had to fight to hold in his laughter. “You know what? I think I get why, and I can’t even be mad about it!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I was the first android to pass the Turing test, and she was the first real AI people interacted with around the world--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d argue that was Cleverbot, thank you.” Niles snickered when he saw the mock offended look on Elijah’s face. “Okay, sorry for interrupting. Continue?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you should be.” Elijah grinned and shook his head, a light blue blush dusting his cheekbones briefly. “But I thought it was something a little...fun. Almost like paying homage to a being that could be considered my ancestor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Niles snorted gently as he shoved Elijah by his shoulder. Not too hard, just enough to jostle him slightly. The two of them were reduced to a mess of tipsy laughter within a matter of minutes, struggling to speak properly, and the messaging was even worse. Though they calmed down enough for Elijah to sigh contentedly and announce he was comfortable. That he liked where their lives had ended up. He was proud of Hank and Connor. He was thrilled with Cole and Daisy’s progress. He had fought so hard for certain things to happen for certain people, and only recently had they been attainable. Niles listened intently on how Elijah had lost basically all of his hope when Connor was woken up. How he was convinced that everything was going to fall apart because of how much Connor hated Chloe. But when things turned out alright, and when the case had gone through, he was so relieved. He finally felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>free. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Despite being a deviant for years and years, he never truly felt free until he had received the news. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lives were so filled with despair and despondency when they were alive, they all felt like there was nowhere left to go. Then November of 2038 happened. Then they were some makeshift family again for a while. It was true that many things had been screwed up in their lives. Cole died much too young, so did Connor and Caleb. The way Gavin died was...rather traumatic for Niles and Hank. The way Niles died was traumatic for Hank. Yet there they all were in the 2100’s, living their lives and raising their families. Hank had found his place of belonging back in Detroit, and he continued to live with Connor. Or rather, Connor continued to live with him. Caleb and Gavin had stayed in their old house that Elijah had bought a while back, and raised Daisy there. Once she had moved out, they packed up some of her stuff and put it in the garage. But her bed was still the same, always there for her if she wanted to spend a night or two back home. Niles was living his best life; he was a doctor who was pioneering in specific cybernetic prosthesis, working alongside his family members. One of which was his nephew! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their lives, all of their lives, may have come from dark places. Whether that was a parent not accepting one of their kids wasn’t straight, or a creator being possessive and terrible, or a man who was simply given a choice and decided to break down a red wall. Their lives had started from nothing. Yet there they all were. Succeeding and thriving in a world they realistically never should have been in. But that was how their family worked. They defied the odds and always came back to try and do their best. To try and do good by their friends and their other family members. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Statistically speaking, there’s always a chance for unlikely events to take place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Niles was glad that their family was a part of that statistically unlikely event. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>